


Kindness

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [4]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: The kindness that I had overlookedFrom all the stress and anxiety in meMasking all the things I was originally in love withNow that I let it go, I realise how good and bad it wasHow much I miss the goodHow much i'm glad I escaped from the bad
Relationships: None
Series: Spiral [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	Kindness

He was kind till the very end  
With his hand on my head  
Comforting me while I cried  
Not knowing what was coming up for him

After it all ended  
"Dont be too hard on yourself" he said  
I didnt understand what he meant till i left

I dont know if he is still hurting now  
But I do know I hurt him  
He might be a jerk at times  
But I still love him

"Take care of him" I want to tell his friends  
Cause I can't anymore

I can't go back there again  
A place so dark  
Not a hint of light can be found  
A place so dark  
There's no way out

It was either me or him  
And I chose myself

because for the first time in forever,  
I thought for myself


End file.
